Tell Me Why They Hate You
by APH1demsel-chan
Summary: While walking back to the Uchiha compound, Sasuke finds Naruko being glared at and getting things thrown off of her. He decided to take her aside and talk to her..."Tell me why they hate you" Sasufemnaru femnaru oneshot
1. Chapter 1

~I do not own naruto or naruto shippuden

I also want to say before anybody says, this is the story that _**I**_ made on wattpad. I am just transfering it from one website to the other.

 **Sasuke's POV**

I was walking back to the Uchiha compound after a hard training session because Kakashi doesn't teach us anything but teamwork, when I saw Naruko walking down the street.

I could wait a few minutes before I get home.

So I decide to follow her. What are you trying to say? I like her? Hell No! (A/N someone's in denial).

While walking, I noticed the way the villagers were looking at her. They were either ignoring her or down right glaring at her. Nothing like I do when she annoys me. If looks could kill, it seems like these people would have killed her over and over by now.

Then I noticed that one of the villagers decided to try something and threw something at her. I looked at what it was and found that they threw a kunia at her!

I also noticed that none of them hit Naruko herself. So either these people have bad aim or the dobe has put up with this for so long she knows how to dodge these attacks easily. But what I want to know is, why are the villagers doing this to her.

When the villagers stopped throwing things, I realised that I followed Naruko to the forest near the village walls. I should try and get answers from her now.

"Hey dobe!" I shouted over to her.

I saw her jump a bit then she replied, "What do you want teme?!"

"I want to know why the villagers were glaring and throwing kunai at you." I stated simply.

Her eyes widened for a slight second before her eyes went innocent and she answered "They were throwing things at me? I didn't know."

"Don't play dumb with me dobe," I scowled, walking towards her, " why do they hate you?"

She stepped back a bit but I kept walking towards her, "Teme! I told you I don't know!"

When I kept walking toward her, she decided to turn around and tried to walk away from me.

Keyword: tried.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to my face.

"Tell me why they hate you!"

I saw a pleading look in her eyes and she tried to get free from my grip, but I wasn't going to let go until I got my answer.

She stopped struggling and sighed in defeat, "fine, I'll tell you. But can we do this some place secret?"

I thought about it. I was about to ask to go to her place but then I remembered there would probably be ramen cups everywhere so there was only one place left. "Let's go to my place."

I turned around, still holding her arm, and jumped up onto a tree and jumped from tree-to-tree until I got to the Uchiha compound. When we got there, I let go of her arm and lead her inside. I headed towards the living room with the dobe in tow.

Once there, I turned aorund and faced her, "Now. Tell me why they hate you."

She cast her eyes down and started to explain. "Do you know when the kyuubi no kitsune attacked Konoha?" she asked, glacing up at me. I nodded my head yes and she continued. "Anyways, the school told us that the fox was killed that night by the Yondaime...That's a lie. That night... October 10th... my brithday... the kyuubi no kitsune was actually sealed inside of a child by the Yondaime." At that point, my eyes were wide in a very un-Uchiha way," The Yondaime sacrificed himself to use a special sealing that took his soul at the price of it. As you have already guessed. I am the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune." she finished, letting a lone tear escape her eye.

The she looked at me. I saw all the raw emotion in those ocean blue eyes. There was one main emotion, pain."Go on! Laugh at me! Laugh at my misfortune of being hate my whole damn life! Hate me like the whole God damn village! I don't care, because I've never been loved before and I won't in the future!" By now, the tears were flowing freely down her sun-kissed skin.

Her voice died down to a whisper. "Hate me like you always have teme."

Before she knew, she was enveloped in my arms, he head on my chest. "Don't think I could laugh at something like that." I whispered to her. I moved so her forehead was against mine. I was looking into the window of her soul. I could see all the pain and sadness she has hidden from the world.

"And don't you ever **ever** think I hate you." Once I finished talking, I crashed my lips against hers.

I could tell she was surprised because I could see it in her eyes. I then saw her melt into the kiss and close her eyes, so I did the same.

She moved her hands up into my hair while I moved mine down to her waist. Our mouths moved together in synch. I then trailed my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She shyly (A/N is the even a word?) complied and opened her mouth. Tracing my tongue all around her mouth, we delved into the kiss deeper.

About a minute later, we broke apart from the lack of oxygen.

"What... was that... about?" she asked while gasping. (A/N who wouldn't after holding their breath for 1 minute! Now back to the story XD)

"Well... I don't know for how long, but I think I love you d...Naruko." I said with a slight smile on my face.

She looked up at me with eyes of happiness, "well, your not the only one." With that, she cupped my cheek and kissed me again.

When we broke apart, I noticed how dark it was. I hugged her again and she asked sleepily, "what does this make us now?"

"I think we could call this being girlfriend and boyfriend." I explained. I was on greeted with calm breathing and I noticed that Naruko had fallen asleep.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bedroom. I took of her jacket and lay her on the bed. I went and took my shirt off and decided to join my new 'girlfriend' in the bed. I lay beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

 _'You won't ever be hated by me anymore.'_ was my last thougt before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Naruko's POV**

I woke up due to the sun shining in my face when felt somehting warm behind me. Still being half-asleep, I turned over and snuggle up to it and lay my head on it.

A few seconds later, I noticed I could hear a heart beat coming from the object so I looked up and I found Sasuke's calm and sleeping face. I was shocked. _'What am I doing here?!'_

Then I remembered what happened last night. I smiled a little at the memory and looked up to Sasuke and then lay back down, snuggling up close to him. I tried to catch a few more hours of sleep before team 7 'training'. The last thought that was in my head was _'I could get used to this'_.

* * *

 **How was that? That was my very first oneshot. Please leave your comments on what you thought about it.**

 **It's a bye from me, dbz1demileeshippuden.**


	2. AN

**A/N**

This story was only meant to be a one-shot but I think I will make it a story so what do you guys think. If I do make it a story do expect _really_ slow updates. But the chapters will be longer so until then its a buy from me

dbz1demileeshippuden (dbz1ds)


End file.
